A Night Changes Everything
by Maharet
Summary: A party goes... wrong? Yaoi! Old and dusty and I'll rewrite it someday, promise!
1. A party with cosequences

****

Hey, hi all!

This was one of my first fics (was posted under the name of Hedgehog) , so sorry for any grammatical mistakes, I don't do things like that just to irritate you. So please be kind and try to overlook these.

And I promise that I'll rewrite it when I have some spare time.

This fic will be a sappy one, hope you'll like it!   
**Please, please, please, send me feedback!!! If you don't I won't know if the ficcie is good or bad! **  
**Anyway, the boys belong to they creators, not me. Santa brought other things for Xmas.**  
  
**A Night Changes Everything **  
**Part One **  
  
  
**Youji was in a deep depression. He hasn't had a date in months. The other boys wanted to help him, but they haven't got a clue what the blonde's problem was. He wasn't eating and wasn't speaking. He was even thinner than he was before, when they were assassins. It was the other thing. They had their life, they were free and had a lot of money. Youji could have been a playboy again, if he wanted to. But Youji wasn't thinking of it. **  
**Ken was puzzled when he had heard the news what Omi had said and Aya was too. They wanted to help the lanky man to move on. Even Aya wanted to help. **  
**They had their own life. Ken was a soccer teacher and a very good and well-paid one, Omi was deep in computer business, and Aya, because he had his little sister, he was working in a flower shop and her sister helped him in the afternoon, Ken in the mornings. It was a quiet job and he used to like it. And now, he thought to let Youji work with him. **  
**But the tall blonde didn't changed. He was even quieter like before, if it was still possible. **  
**The boys thought about it and came the idea: make a party for Youji. **  
**They did all the work, they wanted it to be a surprise for him. **  
  
**Youji came in in the late afternoon. He was tired and sad, as always. He didn't wanted to live any longer, but hadn't had the guts to kill himself. It was his punishment to live his life, and see the happiness but don't get it. **  
**So when the lights went up he was thrilled to see a lot of people in the house. **  
**"What is this?" he asked a happy-looking Ken. **  
**"It's a surprise party for you. Do you like it?" smiled the boy. **  
**A girl came and grabbed Youji's arm. **  
**"Can I have a dance?" she asked. **  
**"Go, have fun!" Ken cut Youji's reply. **  
**The girl embraced the blond man and started to dance… **  
  
**Youji was having fun. He was so drunk, he didn't know whom he was embracing, but it didn't mattered. **  
**Somebody insisted to play spin the bottle. He agreed. **  
**They sat in a circle and one of the guys spun the bottle. It landed on Aya. It was fun to look at the shocked expression of the man as he was kissed. Fortunately Aya was drunk too, so he didn't complained. Somebody kissed Youji too and groped his buttocks, but he didn't complain either. **  
**It was good, good to be drunk and not having to be afraid of what he might do. **  
**Suddenly the bottle stopped on Ken. He had joined the game minutes ago. He guessed he was one of the first ones who spun him. He stood up and grabbed his shirt. He was a little dizzy. The world was turning around, so he dropped at Ken's lap. The boy was priceless! He looked tomato red. **  
**"C'mon Kenken, it is just a little kiss!" he murmured. "It won't hurt you…" and he kissed him once, twice and again, and again and again! Ken's lips were soft and sweet, like chocolate. Maybe he had eaten some before the play, but Youji liked it. **  
**In the other hand, Ken was puzzled. He agreed to play some harmless game: spin the bottle, and Youji spun him! He wanted to tell him, to leave it, he wanted to run away and then Youji dropped in his lap! It was ridiculous! Youji was drunk, and he was too, a little. And the thought to be kissed by Youji, the womanizer, the playboy frightened him. He was no woman! He was a man! He wanted to scream at Youji to stop it, but he couldn't. He felt the other man's lips on his own. He was stunned. It felt good. Really good. Now he understood the women who fell in love with the tall blonde. He was one hell of a good kisser. When Youji ended the kiss, he felt disappointed, but he let that drop, because he kissed him again. And again… and again. Ken didn't mind. **  
  
  
  
**In the morning… **  
  
**Youji was seated in a warm embrace. He smiled. How he wanted it… He did not sleep this good in years. He guessed, he had a great time. He would keep the chick… He used his most beautiful smile and opened his eyes to greet his partner… **  
  
**Ken was feeling warm and comfortable, when the bed creaked and heard a moan. There was somebody in his bed! He felt himself panicking. Who was the girl? Did they sleep together? Did they have sex??? Ken collected his thoughts and opened his eyes… **  
**"What the hell?! What… Youji! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!?! **  
  
**Youji wanted to scream. He was in bed with a naked and very pissed off Ken Hidaka. **  
**"Kenken…? Oh my…" he groaned and winced as Ken covered himself in the bed sheets and he was left in nude. **  
**It was ridiculous. Sure, he had dreamed to take the ex-soccer player, but it was only a dream, and in the reality… They had slept together! **  
**He risked a glimpse at the boy. He was pale. Too pale. **  
**"Are you all right?" he asked concerned. **  
**"Why do you ask?! You and me… We slept together and you ask?! How could you…?!" Ken screamed. **  
**He sighed and massaged his temple. **  
**"Ken, it's my bed. We are in my room..." **  
**It is going to be a looong day… **  
  
**Aya sighed and pulled the body closer to him… Wait… He was holding someone… He had slept with someone?! Cold sweat broke out on his body. He had slept with someone!!! **  
**Slowly, not to disturb the girl he opened his eyes and peered down on her. She had short, dark blond hair, creamy skin and beautiful body from behind. **  
**The girl felt him moving and turned around. She… no, he smiled at Aya. **  
**"Good morning, Aya-kun! I hope, you had a nice sleep." **  
**And Aya had done the one thing he could do: screamed as loud as he could. **  
**"Omi??????????????????????" **  
  
  
  
**Please send me feedback! I have to feed my ego, I really need it. -_-;**


	2. Happily Ever After

****

Hey, hi all!

This was one of my first fics (was posted under the name of Hedgehog) , so sorry for any grammatical mistakes, I don't do things like that just to irritate you. So please be kind and try to overlook these.

And I promise that I'll rewrite it when I have some spare time.

This fic will be a sappy one, hope you'll like it!   
**Please, please, please, send me feedback!!! If you don't I won't know if the ficcie is good or bad! **  
**Anyway, the boys belong to they creators, not me. Santa brought other things for Xmas.**  


  
**A Night Changes Everything **  
  
**Part two **  
  
  
**Aya was staring at the boy in his… no, Omi's bed. They were in Omi's bed! **  
**"Why…?" he trailed off. **  
**"You don't remember?" pouted Omi. **  
**"No, I'm not. What happened?" **  
**"You grabbed me and kissed me. You said, I'm beautiful, more beautiful, than a woman is. You said, you love me. Then you grabbed me and… said that you would show me, how much you love me! And it was so good! I liked it so much! I love you so much!" and he hugged a terrified Aya. **  
**"Omi. I was drunk. Sorry, but I didn't mean it." He sighed. **  
**"What?" Omi's eyes watered. "You… you didn't meant it? You lied to me? I gave my heart to you and you… and you say, it was just a lie?!" Omi pushed Aya away and started to cry. "Get out! Get out, you liar!" **  
**"Omi…" Aya sighed than got out. **  
  
**Youji's head hurt. He wasn't so happy anymore. Ken was crying, and his ass hurt like hell. **  
**"Kenken… Please don't cry." He embraced the boy and started to stroke his face. "Poor Kenken… I didn't mean to hurt you… Hell I don't even remember what happened." **  
**"Nothing happened. You didn't toke me." **  
**Youji sighed. **  
**"Then why are you crying?" **  
**"Because it means, that I… I…" **  
**"You have token me. Yes, Kenken…" **  
**"Does…does it hurt?" **  
**"Yes. But it won't if you kiss me." He risked a little bolder reply. **  
**"WHAT?" **  
**Youji smiled and kissed the stunned boy. **  
**Ken was terrified. Youji kissed him! Then was he gay too? He leaned closer to the blond man. He was a good kisser. And Ken liked it. Maybe he was gay after all. But with Youji? His body was on fire and he wanted Youji's hand on him. He was terrified again. Was he now a perverse?! **  
**"Youji… Please!" he pushed him away. **  
**"What's wrong?" stroked his face. **  
**"You… I… I want you, but… Oh my! I'm gay! And I'm a perverse!" he blurted out. **  
**Youji smiled. Poor Kenken… He was sooo adorable. **  
**"Kenken, you're not perverted." He smiled and gathered up the shaking boy and laid him on his bed. "You are beautiful. You're so adorable, Kenken. I would like to wake up every morning having you by my side." **  
**Ken blushed. Did Youji mean it? He was so handsome! Yes, he too would like to wake up beside Youji. He smiled. **  
**"Me too…" **  
**"Then let me show you, what we don't remember. Can I take you, Kenken?" **  
**"Yes… But promise me first, that you wont leave me after it…" **  
**Youji smiled. Kenken was so naive. He felt that he wouldn't be able to leave him anymore. **  
**"No, I won't. I promise." He cupped the soccer-player's face and kissed him very long and deep. **  
**Ken smiled and let Youji make him his. **  
  
**Aya was troubled. Did he sleep with Omi? Why? And the boy seemed to like it. Why wanted Omi to have sex with him? Why him? Why now?… Of course. They were here together now and Omi thought it is the good time for… For what? To make his world turn upside-down? **  
**He felt miserable. Omi was just a kid, no matter how he tried to make himself look like a man, he was just a sweet little boy. Aya felt himself like a pedophile. He had said the boy, he loved him, and take advantage of him. The boy loved him, and he gave him his virginity… Wait. Yes, the boy loved him… Maybe, he shouldn't have pushed him away so rough. He was just a sweet little boy. **  
**His sister often said he was cold. He felt himself cold, so cold. Maybe he could make poor Omi smile. Strange… He, the coldest bastard could make the sweetest kid, Omi happy. And sad, if he was rude to him. He sighed. He must to make the boy smile again! He wanted to see him smile again. He wanted to see him happy, carefree and like his old self so much… Maybe he had had some feelings for the boy… **  
**He sighed. He is going to apologize. **  
**He opened the door and went to Omi's room. He knocked on the door. **  
**"Come in." **  
**Aya went into the room and went speechless. Omi was packing his surroundings. **  
**"What are you doing, Omi?" he asked confused. **  
**"I'm leaving." He said and went back to packing. **  
**"Omi… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to hurt you, it was just, I was… surprised…" **  
**"Yeah, I figured that out now. If that was all you wanted to say, please leave me alone. Someone has feelings… and they're hurt." His voice was bitter. **  
**"Omi…" Aya sighed and stared at the boy's back. Maybe the action speak better… **  
**He pulled the boy close and embraced him from behind. Omi gave a little squeak and melt into his embrace. **  
**"Aya-kun… why?" **  
**Aya turned him and looked into his eyes. **  
**"I want to see you smile." **  
**Omi was speechless. He stared at Aya, the only man he loved. Maybe he loved him in return? He gave a big, happy smile to please the redhead. **  
**"Now, that is better." Sighed Aya. He felt his heart swell in his chest. Maybe he liked the kid more than he thought. "Can we start it again?… I think… a little slower than before, but…" **  
**Omi smiled his best smile. **  
**"Of course, Aya-chan!" **  
**Aya laughed. Nobody had ever called him Aya-chan. **  
**"Ran." **  
**"Huh?" stared at him the boy. **  
**"My name is Ran. So if you want, you can call me Ran-chan." **  
**"Ran-chan… I like it!" Omi thought a little and gave Aya a chaste kiss. **  
**The redhead smiled. It was a good thing to have Omi. He felt warm, alive. **  
**"Suki da, Omittchi…" **  
**The boy looked up startled and smiled. **  
**"Suki da, Ran-chan!" the boy smiled and kissed him. **  
**They settled for kissing and sitting on the bed, Omi in Aya's lap. Aya felt himself relax. He never felt so happy in his whole life. **  
  
**Four men in two rooms seated in their loves arms thought of the night that changed everything. **  
  
**End **  


  
  
  
**Please send me feedback! I have to feed my ego, I really need it. -_-;**


End file.
